La lune et les étoiles pour seules témoins
by Anael Scott
Summary: La bataille a été perdue, Tous croit Harry mort sauf l'ordre qui résiste. Luna, résiste à sa façons. Un petit portrait de se qu'ils vivent maintenant, brosser par les penser noires et cachés de Lufoca Lovegood.


Mise en situation : La guerre a été gagnée par les mangemorts, tout le monde croit Potter mort… tout le monde sauf les derniers membres de l'ordre qui essaye tant bien que mal de le soigner. Les Mangemort sont à la puissance maximale et l'ordre organise une résistance. Les temps sont très sombre mais… ( c'est un RP de présentation pour un Forum que j'avait fait, mais il y avait déjà une Luna… et vu que je ne voulait pas perdre le fruit de mon travail, voici le one shot!)

Luna frissonna lorsque son pied nu entra en contact avec le bois polis du plancher, nous étions aux alentours de 3h30 du matin et la jeune Lovegood comme a son habitude depuis le début de la résistance se levait. Petite et menue, les cheveux blonds emmêler jusqu'au milieu du dos, Luna Lovegood avait bien peu changé depuis Poudlard... Du moins si on la regardait de dos. En effet de face elle était presque méconnaissable, son visage doux et souriant était quelque peu enlaidit par une longue balafre qui traversait son œil gauche désormais blanc et aveugle. Souvenir d'une bataille contre un mangemort sans-nom dans une sombre ruelle six mois auparavant. La jeune adulte avait gardé son corps d'adolescente et semblait presque irréelle dans le froid de la petite chambre, seulement éclairée par les rayons du dernier croissant de lune. Elle semblait flotter dans sa longue chemise de nuit en coton blanc, lorsque comme à son habitude elle alla s'accouder à la fenêtre. Longtemps elle regarda les étoiles et longtemps elle pensa. Et comme chaque nuit, elle laissa ses larmes amères couler le long de ses joues. Le jour nul ne pouvait ignorer son sourire éclatant et son optimiste à toute épreuve, mais nul ne savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Lufoca Lovegood avait bel et bien disparue, mais Luna faisait semblant, car elle voulait croire que l'innocence avait encore sa place en ce monde. Elle voulait par son sourire effacer les larmes de ses compagnons donc, elle ignorait sa propre envie de baisser les bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seule avec pour seules témoins, la lune et les étoiles. Ce n'est que dans la nuit la plus noire que l'ancienne Serdaigle se laissait pleurer sur son oeil détruit, ses amis blessés ou pire et sur son innocence perdue dans les affres de cette guerre, noyer sous les rivières de sang et enterrer sous les centaines de cadavres. Les images tournoyaient sous ses yeux meurtris, tout y passait : des souvenirs joyeux de Poudlard au combat acharnés qui ont suivit. Parfois même quelque souvenir de sa tendre enfance remontait, elle voyait sa mère qu'elle n'avait que trop peu connue, son père et ses idées quelque peut « spéciale » et cela la faisait sourire au travers de toutes ses larmes versées silencieusement. Luna leva la tête vers le ciel et murmura :

- maman, tu sais, tu es bien chanceuse d'avoir quitté ce monde trop tôt, car tu n'auras jamais connue ses temps maudits.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle regarda vers l'horizon. Elle se préparait à affronter une nouvelle journée et le regard des autres résistants. Pour elle s'était une autre journée à faire croire qu'elle était toujours la jolie et gentille Loony, pour les aider a tenir le coup, pour remonter leur moral et les empêcher de baisser les bras, mais au fond de son coeur elle le sait bien qu'un jour il lui faudra affronter la vérité, mais pas aujourd'hui. Son regard tomba sur sa main droite, où il lui manquait désormais le petit doigt, encore un souvenir détestable. Elle avait été enlevée, mais ses tortionnaires n'eurent le temps que de lui couper le petit doigt avant que les force de l'ordre la récupèrent... elle avait été à un cheveu de ne pas voir le soleil se lever le lendemain. Voilà pourquoi Luna était réellement debout si tôt, c'était pour s'accorder le temps de baisser les bras pour ne pas exploser, mais surtout pour voir le soleil se lever. Oui, car le lever de soleil représentais la continuité, il allait continuer de se lever chaque matin bien après la mort de 

chaque membre du Phénix et de même pour les mangemorts ! Il sera là jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais c'était peut-être la dernière fois que ELLE, elle le voyait faire.

Soudain, un jet de lumière éclatant illumina le ciel d'un noir d'encre, le premier rayon de soleil de la journée. Le monde paraissait déjà moins sombre et lugubre, comme si un mince espoir venait de renaître en ses temps si sombre.

Et puis...ne dit-on pas que l'heure la plus sombre est celle qui vient juste avant l'Aurore ?

Luna essaya son visage, posta un magnifique sourire dessus, s'habilla et, sortie de sa chambre vers une autre journée avec l'espoir que demain encore elle verrait encore le soleil se lever.


End file.
